


the pleasure principle

by Darkening



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/pseuds/Darkening





	the pleasure principle

"I always knew you were inferior stock," Hive came to Daisy at night in her dreams.

"What's it to you?" Daisy retorted.

She wasn't prepared for being mind fucked, or Hive searching through all her memories and fantasies and finding her pain points. Soon she was fifteen again, a virgin, at St. Agnes.

A family had wanted her, and she'd soon find out why, as they drugged and tied her down, the father raping her first, then the two teenaged sons.

"Just give in," Hive whispered in her mind as she relived the rapes. "Your cunt is so tight. You want this."

"No-" Daisy cried in her dream. "It hurts."

"Pain is a pleasure," Hive cooed. "This is what you're made for. To please others. With your submission."

"Submission?" Daisy sniffled, looking for an end to her nightmare. Her pussy burned as her foster father pounded into her, then pulled out, spraying his semen on her belly.

"Say 'Yes Daddy,' " Hive instructed. "He'll go easy on you."

And that was when Daisy's dreams reverted to her being Skye, except this time her rapes were about control.

By her submission.

Skye finally understood how to handle her foster father. He thrived on being in control as long as she shut up and let him fuck her, she'd be fine.

His sons? That was another matter.

They came into her room at night, their hands groping on his small breasts pulling her nipples then pulling down her panties. 

The elder would hold her down clasping her mouth while the other pulled her nightie and panties off, till she was writhing and naked.

"Tell them you want this," Hive instructed in her mind. "Beg them to fuck your mouth. And your cunt."

"P-please," Skye stuttered as her foster brothers splayed their hands on her private parts, squeezing as if they owned her. "Fuck me."

The boys blinked, not expecting her acquiescence. But as they pinched and pulled her nipples, she moaned, and when she was stuffed with a cock in her mouth and one in her pussy, she screamed as she orgasmed, loving the degradation.

"See," Hive said. "Just give in. It'll feel good."

And so Skye did.

By the time she was 18, she had sucked and fucked her way in every foster home.

But these were dreams, not real life, and Hive was ready to merge the two. 

* * *


End file.
